In the Beginning There was Crosplay
by Skitter160
Summary: [Category Freaks] Aasagi Nanami feels like crosplay and decides to get Amano to join him. One thing leads to another and well you see the rating. Warning smexy. Well please enjoy and review.
1. Chapter 1

In the Beginning There was Crosplay

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's note: Naoki Amano will go by which ever name Asagi is allowed to call him at the time. By the way if you haven't read the series it's still okay to read this.

Asagi Nanami decided he was going to crosplay for awhile, so he went oust and bought some cute clothes. The outfits varied from mini skirts and spaghetti straps to school girl uniforms. Arriving at the office he decided to try them on. Since Mahime and Tokiko were out on assignment for a few days. Of course he forgot someone.

Said someone happens to walk in on him changing. "I'm sorry." Amano blushes turning to leave.

Asagi just stood there in a spaghetti strap that just barely covered him to his legs. He blinked a moment before pulling on the skirt.

'I can't believe him!' Amano thinks outside the door.

Asagi slips on a brunette wig of about shoulder length. "I'm done." He called to Amano.

When Amano came in he couldn't help but look Asagi over. 'He looks really cute.' Mental slap. "So why are you in crosplay?"

"Felt like it. Want to join me?"

"No!" Amano blushed turning to leave. "I'll be in my room." When Amano got upstairs there was a package waiting for him on his bed. Opening it revealed a black dress. 'Where did this...? Asagi!'

Asagi chuckled to himself imagining Amano's reaction.

Amano closed the package and put it under his bed. Instead of facing Asagi he left. Staying out until he was no longer mad, though he knew he'd be mad if he saw Asagi.

Sneaking up to his room Amano was surprised to find Asagi there sitting on his bed.

"Did you like your gift?"

"No!" Amano snorted. "Why would I?"

"Oh." Asagi smirked as he got up and left the room.

'That stupid, Asagi! Thinking I'd like it!' Amano fumed getting ready for bed. He quickly drifted into a deep sleep.

Asagi quietly opened the door going over to the sleeping Amano. Quietly making suggestions to him in his sleep.

The next day Amano woke with a sudden urge to try on the dress. Resisting he went to class.

"So do you think he'll try it on?" Izumi asked.

"Definitely." Asagi smiled wickedly.

"I want to see Amano in a dress." Izumi smiled.

"Sorry, but you won't be present. We're separating for the time being." Asagi smirked.

"Why?" Izumi only got a smile for an answer.

Getting back to the office Amano avoided Asagi, still mad at him. Up in his room he struggled with the urge. 'I guess it won't kill me to get it over with.' He got out the package taking off his clothes he slipped it on, it went slowly over his beautiful body. It was form fitting and stunning.

Asagi burst through the door. Noting he was wearing it. "You look good."

Amano stammered blushing a deep red.

Asagi closed the door behind him and started moving towards him. "Honestly though you'd look better without it."

Amano's mouth fell open. "Huh?" Quickly closing his mouth he realized Asagi was now within inches of him.

Asagi leaned forward on his toes capturing Amano's lips.

Amano's eyes shot wide open. 'What the?' Then he felt a tongue caressing his closed lips. He could do nothing against it but let it in., where the feeling of helplessness was magnified. Amano then realized Asagi's hands were on his chest. Slowly they descended, going over his chest and sides to rest on his hips. Between his legs Amano could feel a growing heat.

"NO!" Amano pushed Asagi off, he looked up at him hurt. "This is only because I look like him! Because I look like my grandfather Akagi!" Tears streamed down Amano's face.

It stung Asagi deeply to have Amano think that. "Is that what you think?" Asagi spat. "No, it's not because you look like Akagi! It's because you're Naoki!"

Amano blushed. "You used my first name." 'Naoki' It had a hay day in his mind. "Say it again."

"Huh?" Now Asagi wasn't sure what was wrong with Naoki.

"Say my name." Naoki closed the distance between them.

"Naoki" Asagi whispered in his ear. It sent a shiver down Naoki's spine right to his nether regions.

Grabbing Asagi's shoulders Naoki planted kisses on Asagi's pale lips. One hand went to touch his white hair.

Asagi had never felt anything so…delightful. Kissing back he let his hands wander over Naoki's chest down to his hips, farther down to the hem of the dress.

Naoki's free hand went to Asagi's chest, slithering up under his clothes drawing a moan from pale lips connected to his own.

Pulling the dress up Asagi slipped it off Naoki leaving him in nothing but boxers.

"That's not fair." Naoki pouted.

"Then let's even things out." Asagi removed his shirt.

The feeling of skin against skin was heavenly. Their lips clashed, tongues meeting, twirling, swirling, and struggling. Asagi broke the kiss trailing his tongue down Naoki's neck drawing out a moan. Going farther down he left a trail of nips and kisses.

Naoki felt the heat in between his legs growing with every touch. His erection was becoming painful.

Reaching the edge of Naoki's boxers Asgai kissed the growing bulge. Traveling back up he captured a nipple with his mouth. A moan escaped Naoki's mouth. Asagi took joy in the sound.

"My knees are weak." Naoki gasped.

Leading Naoki to the bed without breaking his hold on his tongue's current victim. Asagi then pushed him down on the bed where he pulled of Naoki's boxers. While biting his neck Asagi pumped Naoki's hard member . Biting his way down Asagi left his mark all over Naoki's body. Asagi cherished the moans escaping Naoki's lips.

Reaching Naoki's member he ran his tongue along the soft flesh of his shaft. Slowly he engulfed the hardened member. Naoki tangled a hand in Asagi's hair, his head bobbing up and down. Naoki wanted to buck into Asagi's mouth but held himself back.

Naoki let out a gasp as his body tensed then relaxed as come shot into Asagi's mouth. Asagi undid his pants letting them and his boxers fall to the floor. Putting three fingers in Naoki's mouth, Naoki sucked on them. When they were amply wetted he pulled them out. Kissing Naoki he distracted him from the insertion of the first finger. Allotting time for adjustment between fingers. When all three were in Asagi began to scissor them inside of Naoki.

"Enter me" Naoki begged. Pulling his fingers out Asagi readied himself at his entrance. Entering slowly, though he wanted to let loose and pound the living daylights out of the cute and sexy looking Naoki.

Thrusting slowly at first pleasure shot through their bodies as they met thrust for beautiful thrust. The pace quickened and Asagi captured a nipple with a hand, the other gripping Naoki's ass. Their mouths kissing desperately. Naoki's nails dug into Asagi's back. Naoki arched his back screaming as Asagi hit that spot. "Harder…Faster" Naoki screamed.

Asagi didn't need to be told, pushing in as far and hard as he could. Pulling out only to plunge back in making Naoki scream his name.

"Asagi" Naoki screamed. "Asagi"

Asagi pumped Naoki in time with the thrusts to make sure that they came together.

"Naoki" Asagi called as he came.

"Asagi" Naoki practically screamed as he came.

Pulling out Asagi collapsed beside Naoki and they drifted into a peaceful sleep. Waking the next morning they took a shower together. Water drenched their hair, droplets falling into their eyes.

"I'll wash you." Naoki volunteered.

"No it's only right that the seme cleans his uke." Asagi grinned as Naoki blushed.

Grabbing the sponge and soap Asagi lathered it up. Running the sponge down Naoki's back, lightly massaging him with the suds, then washing it off. Now going over his shoulder Asagi circled a nipple receiving a moan. Going over to the other one inciting another moan. Moving down he went around Naoki's growing erection washing his legs.

Naoki whimpered as Asagi washed himself. Kissing his lips as if to beg.

Asagi smirked into the kiss taking hold of Naoki's now painful erection. He held their erections together shooting a jolt of delightful sensations up their spines. Asagi then turned Naoki around to the face the wall. "Spread your legs."

Naoki complied. Gasping at the pain that followed. But he didn't give in screaming Asagi's name at the top of his lungs.

Downstairs Izumi frowned wondering what that racket could be, since all noises were extremely muffled from the water and walls. 'Thank god for small favors.' Izumi thought thinking that they were going at a yelling match this early. 'But how odd to hear Asagi raise his voice.'

Meanwhile Naoki moved his hips against Asagi. The pain a pleasure in its self. Moaning loudly as Asagi began to move.

"Naoki" Asagi whispered in his ear nibbling at the lobe. One of Asagi's hands went to tease Naoki's hard left nipple as his other pumped Naoki in rhythm with the thrusts.

"Asagi" Naoki moaned as he hit his prostrate. "Faster…" Asagi complied. "Harder…" Naoki gasped.

Maliciously Asagi pounded into him hitting his prostrate every thrust. Each thrust harder, faster, and deeper than the last. "Naoki" Asagi neared release.

"Asagi….Asagi!" Naoki released into Asagi's hand.

A few more thrusts and Asagi came. "Naoki"

Getting out of the shower they dried off. Grabbing Naoki's towel Asagi began to dry him off. Dragging Naoki to his room Asagi pushed him down on the bed. Kissing him fiercely, hands roaming over every inch of skin. Breaking the kiss to suck on a still hard nipple. Biting it lightly drew out a moan.

"Asagi!" The heat grew once more between Naoki's legs.

Asagi pushed Naoki's legs up until his knees almost touched his shoulders. He pulled Naoki's entrance into the air and began to lick it. Slowly around the entrance.

"Asagi" Naoki moaned., the strange feeling of Asagi's tongue making him uncomfortable but it felt so good. Then Asagi's tongue dipped in. "Aah"

Asagi smirked. Teasing the entrance a little more drawing moans, before dipping back in drawing louder moans and calls of his name. Asagi relished in the delightful sound.

"Stop…gasp…teasing me." Naoki gasped after awhile unable to withstand Asagi's tongue much longer. Complieing Asagi lowered Naoki's entrance and plunged in. "Aaaahhh" Naoki felt the white hot pain turn into undeniable pleasure as it coursed through him. "Asagi" Naoki moaned as his nails bit into Asagi's back.

"Naoki" Asagi grabbed his erection pumping him. His other hand tangled in his hair drawing his head up into a fierce kiss. Tongues swirled trying to reach every cavern of the other mouth. Asagi's thrusts grew in intensity, Naoki's nails drawing blood from Asagi's back.

"Asagi" Naoki rasped. "Asagi" Naoki screamed arching his back as Asagi once again pounded into his prostrate relentlessly. Biting his chest Asagi sucked harshly, leaving his claim on Naoki's body before moving slowly up to his neck.

Naoki moaned his body writhing beneath Asagi in pleasure. He felt release edging closer. His vision blurred and he felt his body go tense and begin to shake. "Asagi" Naoki came onto their chests.

Asagi plunged in one more time before coming inside of Naoki "Naoki" Collasping on top of him.

Naoki held Asagi to him, kissing his forehead.

Asagi pulled out sliding to lay beside Naoki. Cuddling up to him, Asagi laid his head on Naoki's chest.

Wrapping his arms around Asagi, Naoki laid there tired and now able to think. He lay there for a few minutes his mind racing over the events that had just occurred. "So now what?" He said the first thing that popped into his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

"…." Asagi thought a moment.

"We could forget this ever happened." Naoki suggested.

Asagi nodded against his chest.

"Okay." Naoki got up and left. It killed him inside but he decided it was probably best. After all he didn't care about Asagi like that. 'Did he? No it only happened because he was curious. Right?' He told himself as he left grabbing a towel heading back towards the shower. 'I've got class in an hour.' With that he thought nothing more.

Going to his room he got ready for class, leaving in a gloomy mood.

"So how'd it go?" Izumi asked, he wasn't sure after all that yelling last night and this morning, as Asagi came down to the office. He was wearing a school girl uniform with a shoulder length wig of blonde hair.

"Fine." Asagi answered

"So why haven't I seen you since last night?" Izumi pressed.

"No reason." Usually Asagi wouldn't care but today he just didn't feel like himself.

"Is something wrong?" Izumi gave him a worried look.

"No." Asagi sat down in his chair behind the desk.

"Come on you can tell me." Izumi begged.

After a minute of the puppy dog eyes, well more like Izumi's attempts at such a thing. "You really want to know?" Asagi sighed. "Then fine." He jumped into an explanation.

"I'd say he's unsure of his feelings." Izumi said when Asagi finished. "Are you even sure about your feelings?"

Asagi thought a moment. "Yes." He gave Izumi an enlightened look.

"Then let him know." Izumi smiled.

"Izumi that you." Asagi grinned an idea popping into his mind.

'I don't really want to see Asagi right now.' Amano thought entering the office anyway. Asagi jumped onto him holding him tight. He just stood there. Even though he wanted to wrap his arms around the man who clung to him, he could not. 'Is something wrong?' Amano thought feeling wet spots forming on his shoulder.

"Naoki, I love you." Asagi whispered kissing his face. Not exactly what he planned, but it would have to do. He had not planned on being weak and crying.

Unsure Naoki backed away. Then it hit him. Remembering the times they'd spent together it all made sense. Wrapping his arms around Asagi he bent to his ear. "I love you." Picking up the smaller boy he took him to his room laying him down. Leaning over him he kissed him gently.

Asagi flipped them removing Naoki's shirt.

Naoki shook his head and flipped them back over removing the uniform quickly. Taking off his own clothes he impaled himself on Asagi's hard erection. "Aaaahh Asagi!"

Asagi watched as Naoki would move up and down moaning loudly. Asagi met him at every downward movement. Asagi smiled. This was an apology. Naoki pumped himself as he went. It was quite a show. When Naoki could no longer go on from sheer pleasure, Asagi thrust up into him. "Aaah" Naoki came all over his hand and Asagi lifted him up and came onto Naoki's stomach.

Taking two fingers Naoki ran them through Asagi's come. Taking them to his mouth he tasted the seed of his new lover. Asagi smiled at the sight before him.

Flipping Naoki onto the bed he played with a nipple looking him in the eye before capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. Massaging Naoki's groin got him a moan. Running his other hand over his chest.

Naoki bucked his hips. Asagi smirked down at him. Biting his neck leaving yet another mark Asagi readied Naoki. Entering him slowly. Slow sensuous thrusts followed hitting Naoki's spot every time.

"Harder deeper" Naoki gasped as Asagi complied.

Pulling out and plunging back in brought Naoki near release. Two more times and they came together.

Flipping Naoki on his side Asagi lifted his leg for better access. Plunging in Asagi revieved a moan of his name for the deeper access. Asagi pounded into Naoki as if he would never see him again.

"Asagi aaaahhh" Naoki screamed as he hit that spot once again then hit it over and over. "Asagi" Naoki came all over the bed, as Asagi sent his come into his lover.

After a few more rounds they took a shower, this time no horse play because they were too exhausted.

Going back into Naoki's room it reeked of sweat and sex. Stripping the covers to wash they laid down on the bed snuggling up and fell asleep.

Of course the next day Naoki could barely move without it hurting. But that was endured as he had class that day.

Returning to the office he felt better. Entering the office he saw Asagi at the desk. Izumi who was on the couch immediately left the room.

"Hi Asagi." Naoki smiled.

"Hello…Naoki" Asagi grinned. Getting up and going around the desk he hugged him smiling playfully.

"Shall we?" Naoki read his mind playing with his hair.

Asagi led Naoki to the edge of the desk turning him around. Pulling off his pants he undid his own. Plunging into him slowly. A noise came from the hall disturbing them. They heard Izumi and Mahime. Izumi was warning her not to go in, but of course she had a report. Opening the door she fainted.

"Sorry about that." Izumi removed her.

"Looks like we'll have to be more discreet." Naoki said.

"Who says?" Asagi thrust hard clearing all of Naoki's thoughts. Asagi thrust slowly.

"Faster." Naoki cried.

Complying Asagi made sure to hit his prostrate at every thrust making him squirm and scream in delight.

In the next room a finally conscious Mahime fainted at the sounds of the act happening in the office.

Naoki came with a final scream of Asagi's name. "I love you" He whispered.

Asagi thrust one last time before coming inside of Naoki. Taking him over to the couch he laid him down before climbing on top. "I love you too."

"Again" Naoki kissed Asagi's head.

Pushing Naoki's legs up he entered him. Naoki wiggled his hips. Asagi started to move. Each thrust gaining in intensity. Nearing the end Asagi kissed him. "I love you." He said looking deep into his eyes.

"And I love you." Naoki whispered back. With that they fell into a blissful sleep.

Once again Mahime woke up. "What's going on?" She cried.

"That's a long story." Izumi whispered.


End file.
